Hope!
by TwilightBellaLullaby
Summary: 85 years after BD  we were so happy untill Alice yelled at me and Jacob to leave home as fast as possible. Jacob fell to the grown. Alice got dammed. no one was home acceped me Alice and Jacob. what the  hell should we do?  better than it sounds  :D


HOPE!

:**This is my first story that I have publish. In the beginning it doesn't have so much to do with Twilight but I hope you enjoy it, and please review.**

**I don´t own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer dose!**

Chapter 1

NPOV (Nelly)

The burning was the most painful I have ever tasted. It had started in my wrist, and followed down by my arm and out to the rest of my helpless body. I never expected it to stop. The pain, or the burn got worse by the by the second or minute, or maybe hour, didn´t notice the time passing by.

KPOV (The Killer)

I had watched her the whole week. I had decided that she was the one. And tonight is gonna be her lucky night.

This night I saw her go out whit some friends, when she was on her way home I knew that she was going to go through a dark alley all by herself. I was sitting on the roof of the restaurant David and Jane´s crab house.

I could tell she was nervous, she jumped when she heard a noise deeper in to the alley, I heard that she pust out when she saw that it was just a cat among the garbage.

She kept going in a fast tempo. I knew that I had to strike soon, I jumped down on the ground and not a single sound revealed me. I crept closer and closer.

I could hear every stone under her feet, her heart beat, her berths and I could even hear her blink. I sneaked up I bit closer, I was about 5 feet from her now. I just needed to take three quick steps, or just rush by her and do what I was meaning to do.

I decided that I was gonna talk to her and surprise her a bit. I ran up by her (in human speed) and said hello. She jumped of surprising and fear.

"H-hi" she said. She stopped so fast that she almost tripped backwards. When she fined her balance she took a quick look at me and then kept on walking.

"Hey! Wait a minute" I yelled and ran up to her again. She looked at me with anxious eyes. Then she got serious.

"What do you want?" She said with an angry voice.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you, I have been watching you all night, and I was thinking, well maybe I could get the chance to talk whit a beautiful girl like you." I put on my charming face and act. I knew not a single woman or man could resist it. I knew that I was going to win this one. She blushed when I told her she was a beautiful girl. But she was still serious.

"So… what is your name? " We had stopped walking.

"Eeh… Nelly. And your?" She raised one eyebrow and looked confused.

"My name is Isac Jones." I cracked a dazzling smile and she blushed even more. She started walking again, but waited for me to come whit her. We talked all the way to her door. I knew this was it. I had to follow her in. but I need to be invited in. Not to come inside a house, but not to intrude her home. She barely knew me. I cracked another smile. She leaned closer as if she was going to kiss me. And I knew that was exactly what she wanted. I followed her movement and I started to lean forward, but not to kiss her. I lend to her ear and whispered.

"Can I come in, I don´t want to kiss you out here. To me it´s mean ´goodbye´ and I don´t want to say those words tonight" She blushed and got up in a straight position and stuck her hand down her pocket to get the keys up. She unlocked the door and opened it. She got in and turned around in the hallway, she smiled at me and opened her mouth to say something.

"Please Isack, Come in and make me company." I went in. I sat on her couch and she went in to the kitchen "Do you want something to drink?" She yelled. Like that have been necessary, could hear her as clear as if she was sitting next to me. But she didn´t know that, yet. "No thank you." I said so loud that she would her me. (I just want to drink your blood) I thought to myself and smiled. She came back whit a glass of what I think was gin n´ tonic, I took a deep breath through my nose. Yep it is gin ´n tonic. That's lucky for me. Easier to drink. Not so thick.

When she was on her forth drink I knew that I have to seduce her a bit. I lend to her and started to breathe lightly on her neck, she shivered and then she was lost, she throw herself at me and started try to get my clothes of.

"Nelly. Stop, what are you doing? Stop trying to take my clothes off of me!" I took a steady grip on her upper arms and pulled her away. Good for me that I hadn't been drinking for a long time so that my eyes were all black, because she was looking straight in to them. If I just had hunted, my eyes would be as red as blood. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I know that you suffer! I can help you, but only if you let me." She shivered lightly again.

"Y-yes, Please, take my sorrows away!" She begged me.

"Then relax and lay back. Is the door locked?" I said and asked. She nodded.

"Yes, it is locked." She said and I started to kiss her lightly on the neck before I bit her.

(RePOV)

I and Jacob were going on the beach in La Push holding hands and laughing.

We went to sit down on the fallen tree that Jacob and my mum used to sit on and talk when she was still human. Jake sat down and patterned the spot next to him, he got serious,

"Nessie, I need to talk to about something important." I got confused and did as he said.

"What is it Jake?" I asked. When I sat down he stood up and looked at me whit his big beautiful brown eyes. He smiled and got down on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honor to be my beautiful wife?" I felt my eyes tear up and then I stood up and just yelled

"YES I DO! I LOVE YOU JACOB BLACK!" he got up and we hugged and kissed for a long time before we turned away, both of us to breathe.

He took up a black little velvet box and opened it, I gasped when I saw the ring.

It was a silver ring and on top of it, it was a big diamond and small diamonds around it, on the ring itself it was small, small diamonds in the shape of scroll waves (W/T: Pic on the profile. I think, if not, tell me if you want to see it, then I send you the pic) he put the ring on my left ring finger and kissed me.

We walked a little longer and then went home. We knew that the rest of the family was out hunting for the weekend, so we were all alone, we thought.

When we walked in to the door from the garage Alice stood on the other side and stamped her foot impatiently and her arms crossed over her chest.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" she said when we walked through the door and in hand.

"And you Jacob. What do you expect from Edward when he´s finds out? He is going to kick your furry ass!

And Nessie, your mom is going to cry! And why in hell didn´t you Jacob tell me before?

How I´m I supposed to fix a wedding in such short notice?" she went on and on about everything we had done wrong and what was going to happened next.

We sat down in the couch and just looked at each other and totally ignored Alice. When she finally got quiet we looked at her and saw that she had a vision.

"Alice, Alice! What do you see. Tell us." I said and was by her side in a second, Jacob was just getting up when he felled to the grown unconscious.

"JAKE!" I ran over to him and started to shake him o that he would wake up.

"Alice what´s happening? TELL ME!" I yelled. Alice looked down at me and Jacob and said.

"You to have to get away from here _now_" she growled at the last word.

"NOW!" I started to shake Jake again and I felt that I tear up, and a single drop escaped. Then I felt more and more coming.

"Jake, c´mon! Wake up! JACOB!" I started begging and yelling.

"that isn´t going to help, you have to carry him out to the car, and drive as far away from here as possible, and you have to hurry. I will go pack all the thing that I can find and you try to carry that dog to the car." I growled at the last thing she said but did it.

When Jake was safe I the back seat I ran over to the driver's side and opened the door. "Hi, I´ve been waiting for you!"

Well I know this is I weird chapter but the next one I promise to be better :D Please review! And I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if I should make longer or shorter chapters or if this is good :)

BTW: sorry if my English are bad. But I´m not an English talking person. I´m from Sweden :D


End file.
